


Punishment

by RavynSkye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is "Punished" for "Misbehaviour".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this
> 
> Originally Written For: LJ COMM INUMADMUSING BONDAGE/DOMINATION PROMPT.
> 
> Title: Punishment  
> Author: Plumespixie  
> Rating: Crude? MA  
> Characters: Sess/Rin (who else is there, for me?)  
> Genre: Post Canon Older!Rin back with Sess  
> Words: 1340  
> Summary: Rin gets punished...  
> Warnings: Bondage, Spanking, Domination,  
> A/N: Just a PWP piece. Hoping it's hott!

In the middle of the woods, a late teens/early twenties, (she didn't know her exact age), young girl hung from her wrists by a low growing tree branch.

She was naked, but for the smile on her face.

*Slash*

The burst of green light registered only a moment before the pain, and though she grimaced, she never stopped smiling

*Slash, Slash*

He never hit hard enough to draw blood, but she loved it just the same.

*Slash, Slash*

She felt her world spin, and her back arched and finally the ball she was holding in her hand fell to the ground.

_Damn it!_ She cursed herself for being so weak. He'd only gotten to strike her five times this time. Usually she could go twice as long.

Sesshomaru approached his mate. The ball had dropped, so he would not strike her again, no matter how hard she begged. If she begged, she get a spanking next.

He could smell her arousal over the tears that streamed down, as he released her from her bindings.

"Please, Sesshomaru! I didn't mean to drop it! I'm not through yet!"

A fang peaked out, hanging over his lower lip. So she wanted to be difficult, did she?

When she was released, swaying on her feet, still disoriented from the pain, but craving more, he sat down with his back against the tree, and, in his impassive voice, he ordered her,

"Rin, come and lay across this Sesshomaru's lap."

The girl complied, her naked ass calling to his clawed hands.

"Please! No! Not a spanking! Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is very sorry!"

The pleading was part of the game, they both knew she couldn't wait to feel him 'punish' her.

They had been mating, and he had ordered her not to come yet, to wait for him. Knowing full well that she could not hold back if he sped up, he purposely increased his speed. Her face burning with shame, the tears fell as she realized she could not comply with his order, her back arched, and to spite herself, and against her own will, her climax shook her body as she cried, feeling very much the 'whore' the other humans claimed her to be. No matter her own intentions, for him, her body sung the sweet melody of rapture as he stroked and plucked, pinched and plunged, teased and tickled, slammed and pumped them both into erotic bliss.

She couldn't resist him, no matter how much she tried. Now she would be 'punished' for her transgression.

"My wanton little bitch…" he whispered in her ear, "do you lack  _discipline?_ This Sesshomaru needs to teach you a  _lesson,_  little Rin."

Her core quivered, knowing what was to come… and how much she would enjoy it.

She lay across his naked lap, his erection pressing into her belly, getting sticky pre-cum on her skin. She longed to taste him, but no, not yet.

He stroked the smooth soft roundness of her cheeks, dragging his claws up and down her cleft, accidentally on purpose moving low enough to tickle her outer lips and brush her clit.

"My delicious little slut, you are ready for me again even now, ne?"

Her face burned with shame at her own wantonness. Yes, she already wanted his cock inside of her again.

*Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*,.

Over and over again he reigned blows down, alternating cheeks and enjoying the giggling of her full behind as red hand prints covered her pale flesh. He could scent her arousal growing stronger and stronger, with each smack her body twitched and convulsed and her core quivered.

"Unnnn… Sesshomaru-sama…"

He smirked, ready to humiliate her just a little more,

"Say it, Rin… tell me how naughty you are, admit that you deserve all this Sesshomaru gives to you in the way of 'punishment'."

She gasped. This was the hardest part, saying aloud the things he wanted to hear.

He cheeks burned with shame, and more tears came as her body betrayed her even further.

*Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*,.

"Yes, Rin is a bad, bad girl! Rin is wanton and deserves to be punished, Rin is naughty and needs to be taught discipline and control! Rin is such a bad little girl." She cried out for him, as he continued to spank her. Each smack sent vibrations that rocked her core and stimulated her clit until she was once again on the edge of orgasm.

*Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*, *Smack* *Smack*,.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin fought for control, fought not to give in to the climax that threatened to overtake her at any moment. He stopped spanking, and instead sheathed his claws and began to stroke her dripping wet folds, slithering a finger up to dance lightly against her clit. He leaned down, licking the shell of her ear and blowing warm breath against it before he whispered to her again,

"Tell me, Rin, who is that makes you cum? Who gives you pleasure like no other? Who do you belong to?"

She was on the edge, gasping and panting and straining. Just as she was about to go over, he stopped, demanding once again she  _say_  the words he wished to hear, denying her release until she complied with his wishes.

"Do you wish to cum for me, Rin?"

She struggled to have the coherence for speech and only her intense need gave her enough strength to speak,

"Yes! Yes! Rin needs to cum! Please Sesshomaru-sama! Rin needs to cum BAAADDD…"

He began to rub lazy circles on her ass again, and sneak his fingers back to her pussy, before, without warning, he  _plunged_  three of them in and began to finger-fuck her roughly.

"Then say it!" He demanded harshly, as he pumped his fingers in and out roughly, curling slightly, "Who's bitch are you? Who is your master? Who is the only one you cum for?"

She was wriggling and whining and bucking but the hand not buried deep inside her fell across her shoulders, holding her down.

"You! Sesshomaru-sama! You are Rin's master! You're the only one Rin cums for! Rin is Sesshomaru-sama's bitch!"

"Yessss," he all but hissed, as he gave her clit a little pinch, sending her over the edge, 'Good girl, Rin. You are this Sesshomaru's good little girl." He repeated the words over and over as the wetness coated his hand and he watched his beautiful mate's body spasm out of control for the third time this day.

When she was finally laying limp and sated across his lap, he began to rub soothing circles between her shoulder blades and over her tender still red behind. It was then that he realized she hadn't stopped crying yet.

He gathered the girl in his arms and sat her in his lap facing him. Her wet heat was positioned over his naked member teasingly, but first…

He wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb,

"Rin, are you… alright?"

She nodded mutely but would not meet his gaze. He sighed,

"Rin."

She understood his meaning, and finally answered,

"Rin feels like… Rin doesn't want you to think she's really a… Rin feels… bad."

He pulled her into his chest, growling smoothly, comforting her.

"Rin, you are my mate, and most certainly  _not_  a whore, nor are you  _bad_ … This is but a game, and one  _you_  requested I might add. If you cannot separate the game from the reality, we will cease to play."

She pulled back from him, giving him a beautiful smile, before leaning in and grabbing his face, forcing him to kiss her deeply. She pulled back giggling,

"Rin knows silly! Rin was still playing! Now… I think it's  _your_ turn to be  _punished_!"

She reached down and slid him into her tight channel, rocking back and forth, riding him roughly,

" _Noooowww,"_ she purred, "Don't you  _dare_  cum yet…"

He groaned.

He knew he was most certainly going to enjoy his 'punishment'.

 


End file.
